


Matter of Time

by OGkarla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ATLA character crossover, Awkward Crush, Eventual Romance, F/F, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: The dare was for only 5 seconds...





	Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Was this a good title? You could suggest something in the comment section and if I like it, I might change it.   
> (With your credit of course)  
> So, today is teacher workday and i'm just writing out my nerves for whatever grades will be on my report card...  
> Please Enjoy!

* * *

 

Korra shuffled her way through the crowd of rowdy and hungry high schoolers, desperately trying to locate the table where her friends usually sat. She assumed they would be at the same table they sat at last year, but it being the first day, maybe the new set of freshmen had made little changes to where everyone sat this year. So far, her day as a junior had been going well, but getting to see her friends would definitely make it even better.

“Korra’s here!” Bolin squealed, waving his arms over his head in a maniacal way to get her attention. Korra smiled when she saw the look on Opal’s face when Bolin almost hit her in the face.

“Watch it Bolin,” Korra chuckled, “You almost hit Opal in her face.”

“Oops! Sorry babe!” Bolin said, kissing her on the cheek. Opal giggled.

“So how was summer?” Korra asked, turning her attention to Opal before pulling her into a tight hug.

“It was great! Bolin came on the cruise with us to Mexico.” Opal smiled.

“Well, mine was good too,” Korra sat down, “but there’s something i've been dying to tell you guys.” she looked around. “Where's Mako?”

“He’s in the line. Just give him a few.” Bolin waved off, looking towards the lunch line.

“Word got out that you guys broke up over the summer…” Opal winced. “Bolin told me it was bad, I thought he would be the last person you wanted to see.”

“I mean, yeah it was bad,” Korra smiled softly. “But we decided to remain friends and to not make things awkward between us-”

“I ‘gotta tell ‘ya, the pizza here is one of the many things I didn't miss about school.” Mako interrupted, holding up the disgusting looking slice of pizza. A mess of grease, with all the cheese oozing off the side. “Oh hey Korra.”

“Hey.” Korra waved.

Bolin and Opal shared glances and eyed the two exes back and forth.

“So…” Bolin asked, his caterpillar-like brows wiggling suggestively on his forehead. “What was the thing you wanted to tell us?”

“Oh I MISSED how Korra told us all her life stories!” Opal grinned, when Kuvira and a short brunette girl sat down next to her.

“Here we go…” Kuvira groaned.

“Well, it happened just last saturday, so count it as a cherry-on-top to close off summer.” Korra waved at Kuvira. “Anyways, it was my friend’s sweet sixteen right? So my parents and I-”

“Unnecessary info Korra.”

Korra glared at her friend. “Kuvira you _just_ got here!”

“Shut up Kuvira!! I wanna listen to Korra’s story!” Bolin said shoving Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Don't _touch_ me!” Kuvira spat back, slapping Bolin on the side of his head.

“Done? Okay, so, I went and,” Kuvira rolled her eyes while Korra continued, “after all the dancing, she suggested we all go down to her mom’s basement…”

* * *

_The group of teens shuffled into the basement, ready to get their own sense of the party started._

_“Who wants to play truth or dare?” Azula suggested._

_A bunch of excited ‘whoops’ and giddy laughter filled the air, as children began sitting on the floor forming a circle in the middle of the room._

_“Ugh, i think i'm gonna go back up and get some more punch.” Korra said to her friend nervously._

_“Oh no, no, no Korra. You're staying right down here with me and we’re gonna play a game of truth or dare like normal teens” Azula smirked at her friend._

_“What if my mom finds out that-”_

_“Your mom won't come down here! Come on it’ll be fun!” Azula shook Korra’s shoulders. “Please? Do it for me?” she was now batting her lashes._

_“Fine, but don't make me do anything stupid.” Korra glared at Azula._

_“Oh I won't, but someone else might.” Azula cackled, and Korra’s nerves came pouring down on her once again._

* * *

“Next thing I know, i'm sitting on the cold ass floor, without my pants!”

The whole table broke out into laughter. Earning stares from nearby teachers and students sitting around them.

“What about Azula?” Opal finally managed to squeak out.

“Oh _heh,_ she ended up having to give Rhyu a lap dance.”

And once again the table started laughing.

“EW!! _Happy_ birthday Azula!” Bolin blurted.

“Wow. You took half an hour just to tell us you took off your pants?” Mako asked.

“He’s right, you disappointed my high expectations of your story telling Korra.” Opal shook her head.

“Aye, did I say I was done?”

* * *

_After Azula finished giving Rhyu his lap dance, she made an effort not to throw up while telling someone else to skip her turn to ask someone the question._

_“Ok, it's Asami’s turn.” a boy said smugly. “Truth or dare?”_

_“Dare, I guess.”_

_“Alright. I dare you to…” the boy scanned the room, “I dare you to kiss Korra. For 5 seconds.”_

_“What?!” Korra’s eyes widened. “I don't even know her!”_

_“Which should make it easier for the both of you!” one girl shouted._

_“Actually guys I think it only makes it easy if they DO know each other…” another girl added._

_Korra watched as the girl- ‘Asami’ slowly made her way towards her, straddling her when she finally reached Korra’s spot on the floor._

_They stared at each other._

_“Is this ok?” she whispered into Korra’s ear, rubbing her hands up and down Korra’s biceps._

_“Um… i’ve never um,” Korra swallowed, “I’ve never kissed a girl before.” Asami giggled when Korra’s cheeks turned slightly red. “I mean, i’ve kissed a girl, you know, like my mom but uh, not on her lips, so yeah, never a girl...like a ‘_ girl _’_ _girl-”_

_“It's alright. It’ll only be 5 seconds.” Asami interrupted her rambling._

_“We’ll start the timer when you guys are ready.” the boy said._

_Korra glanced over at Azula for re-assurance, who just shrugged and mouthed; ‘get it over with’._

_Asami’s skin was several shades lighter than Korra’s and her eyes were green. Her hair long, wavy and black, while Korra’s was short, choppy and brown. Asami also wore makeup, a smokey purple eyeshadow and red lipstick._

_“We’re ready” Asami said, her eyes still fixed on Korra’s blue ones._

_In as little as no time, Korra was being kissed by a girl she had only known for a few minutes now…_

* * *

“And so, I didn't want to look like a punk you know? So I just _synced_ my lips with hers…” Korra half grinned, laughing nervously. Her brows furrowed. “But that was _totally_ more than 5 seconds, it was like, _ten_!

Her friends just stared. The table was in silence except for the occasional ‘crunch’ of Bolin taking a bite out of a spicy dorito.

“Then her tongue kinda slipped over my bottom lip, and it startled me. I opened my mouth and _shoom!_ Her tongue was just ‘exploring’ my mouth I guess. I mean, if you wanna put it that way.” she looked everywhere but the eyes of her friends, intently watching her.

“Tonsil hockey.” Bolin whispered into Mako’s ear. Opal overheard and giggled.

“Then what?” Kuvira said.

“That's it.”

“That's it??” Bolin asked.

“Yeah. She just got off without saying a word.”

“She sounds hot. If I were you, I would've picked her up and took her to a room. We’d be in there for five _days._ ” Kuvira said, smiling from ear to ear.

Bolin spat out his dorito, Opal covered her mouth to suppress her laughter, and Mako, well… Mako made a _face._

“That's… scary.” Korra winced.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post another chapter sometime, or maybe ill just be lazy and give this up like some the other stuff I've written. Well, I didn't give up on them, I just don't know what else to add.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Stay tuned.
> 
> Hit me up in the comment section.  
> Please.  
> *Eats sandwich*


End file.
